Rotary stamper disks have a circumferential row of stamping dies. As these rotary stamping dies rotate, they stamp out food products. U.S. Pat. No. 5,216,946 illustrates a rotary stamper disk used in the production of ravioli. This rotary stamper disks can only be used to produce one size of ravioli. This means that plants that produce a variety of different sizes of products, such as ravioli, must carry an inventory of rotary stamper disks with differing sizes of stamping dies. It also means that a new rotary stamper disk must be acquired every time an order is received for a new size of product.